One current trend is commonly known as the Internet of Things (IoT). Generally, IoT is a network of physical objects or “things” embedded with electronics, software, sensors, and connectivity to enable each device to achieve greater value and service by exchanging data with the manufacturer, operator, and/or other connected devices. Each IoT or network device is uniquely identifiable through its embedded computing system but is able to operate within the existing Internet infrastructure and a network.
As device construction has become more robust, resilient, and microscopic, more and more devices are being used to monitor and collect data in remote locations. In these remote locations, long range communication is generally unavailable. Accessing data and performing maintenance on these devices may be challenging.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.